


The Nordic Panic

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Brothers in Arms [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, So is Darcy, They grew up on Norse Mythology, Tony's a wolf, this is a sequel, will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Loker was cursed to be a Healer by her old Pack's former leader. In this new world, Darcy Lewis can be whoever she wants. That is, until the gods see fit to test her.





	1. Chapter 1

Loker did not remember much of the early years in her past life. She knew that she was part of a Pack, that she was loved, and grew up the same as any other pup. Her friends weren't so lucky. She could easily recall the one she had the most contact with being Atros, though his younger brothers were not far behind, especially as he began to pull away, burdened as he was by his father's demands and never truly growing into his own. He was young and smart, she recalled, having already grown up taking care of his youngest brother, the Runt of the Pack. His father didn't like Runts. Then again, Zalcre never did like much outside of strong, purebred warriors to boss around as he wished. 

He was not pleased when the Pack found out about Atros' Halfbreed mate. _She_ was even less so when the boy, one of the few who could stand to be around her, started to shut down completely. She would not allow it. Atros had a Pack to lead and a responsibility to his Community. No way was she letting him back out just because his father was cruel and greedy. Not now, when everyone needed him most. 

But that was then, and this is now. Now, her name is Darcy Lewis, and aside from her memories and the ability to shift on command outside the full moon, she retained nothing of her past life. She knew there were others out there, but no one disturbed her while she grew up. It wasn't until she met the scientist, Jane Foster, that everything started going mad. She supposed she could be more grateful for her new early years. Not many got such a chance. 

Chasing storms was not what she signed up for. She spent so much time cleaning up after others that she might as well be a professional, but driving into a crazy batch of weather was hardly one of her skills. She'd much prefer to leave that to Joclar, whose love of thunderstorms baffled the tribe. Some said he was destined to be a son of Thor rather than one of Loki's descendants, like all true Wolves. She doubted that. Atros had learned to climb trees in his youth and absolutely _loved_ being up high. That hardly made him a son of Frigga. 

"Darcy-!" 

"I am not dying for six college credits!" She snarled, jerking the van away from the blinding light that was about to obliterate them. 

_What in the name of Odin is the Bifrost doing here?! And why_ here _of all places?!_

The storm was gone in a matter of minutes and soon, they came upon a man. (If by came upon, you mean ran over.) They doubled back and raced to make sure he was alright. 

“Please don't be dead please don't be dead, please don't be dead-!” Jane chanted. The man's eyes snapped open and he stiffened upon sight of the trio. 

“Kin of Loki, I must reach my hammer.” he muttered before blacking out again. 

_By the Gods…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are supposed to be important. Darcy's too pissed off to put much stock in that.

The sky had brightened again, and instead of taking the strange man to the hospital, like normal people were supposed to, she drove home and placed him on the couch. 

“Darcy, why are we keeping him here? We don't know this man! He dropped out of the sky!” Jane exclaimed.

“This just got extremely complicated, and I'm not sure I can explain without you hating me after, so I'd prefer to wait for him to wake up.” 

“ _You_ know this man?” Selvig demanded. 

“I know of him.” Darcy murmured. This couldn't be happening… the man stirred. 

“Kin of Loki-.” Possibly-Thor groaned. 

“Call me _anything_ but that.” Darcy scowled. 

“It is what you are.” The man insisted. “I recognize it as well as I know my own kin.” 

“Which is not well.” Darcy snorted. 

“You presume too much.” The man growled. “Kin of-.” 

“You haven't even asked my name. Can you at least give me the decency of being uniquely labelled?” Darcy snapped. 

“I cannot ignore your status-.” 

“Then I shall not ignore yours, Asgardian.” 

“My _name_ is Thor.” The stranger scowled. 

“And mine is Darcy.” 

“Why should I acknowledge such a Midgardian name when you are so clearly Marked by my brother?” Thor demanded.

“Fine, then. Call me whatever you like, but saying my title will get annoying after a while. I took the role of shaman in my old tribe, and everyone insisted on calling me Loki as a result. I despised it, but if you are so insistent upon a title, that would be the proper one. Welcome to Midgard, God of Thunder.” 

“You have my thanks… _Loki_.” Thor growled. “Now, I require my hammer-.” 

“The Bifrost sent you here without it. According to legend, that means you are not worthy of your powers. I know not where it is, but if you cannot use it, there is no need to find it. I believe it will come to you at your greatest need.” The former healer informed him based off what she recalled of the legends.

“Speak not what you know naught of!” Thor roared, surging upward until he towered over Darcy.

 _Joclar and Atros were always better at diplomacy._ The brunette grumbled, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Sit down, Thunderer!" Darcy snarled, fed up with the entire day. 

"You are currently in _my_ house. In my entire _Realm_ , for that matter, which _you_ know naught of. Keep trying to walk all over me and I shall turn you over to a very special type of healer who deals solely with the mind. Not everyone on Midgard believes you exist, so you will be knocked out and placed in a room lined with enough softness that even _you_ can't punch your way out! If that doesn't sound like where you want to be, sit down, shut up, and do exactly as I say when I say it until you return to your home world. Are we _clear_ , Asgardian?”

“As the Void.” Thor spat. “But I see the merit in having you as a guide.” 

“Oh, I'll be far more than a guide, buddy. You cannot step outside without my say-so, because it is painfully obvious that you don't know this world. You have to fit in while you are here or you will never get back to Asgard.”

“And my hammer?” 

“Wherever it is, it's likely immoveable. It'll be fine.” 

“Likely?!” 

“Well, it's a magic hammer, is it not? Surely whoever sent you here had every intention of you finding and using it again? Why wouldn't they place a protection spell on it?” 

“Fair point… may I ask what comes after your name? I am called Son of Odin to recognize those I was birthed to. What of this land?” 

“We have something similar, and infinitely more confusing.” Darcy ground out. “And I have done enough talking. Introduce yourself to my comrades and I will show you where you can sleep for now.” 

“Have they not heard us the entire time?” 

“Heard us, yes, but they are entirely human. They know not the language we both speak.” 

“Surely the Allspeak should transfer my words to those that they understand?”

“It depends on the conversation being had. You're talking to me in my ancient tongue, which they haven't reason to know. When you speak to them, it will translate to their main language, which is English.” 

“Is it not yours as well?” 

“Of course, but I am, as you continue to insist, Kin of Loki. That's enough of me for today, I'm sure. Say hello and let's move along.” 

Thor nodded, bristling at being told what to do, but turned to face Jane and Erik with a menacing smile. 

“Greetings, Midgardians. Might I ask your names?” 


End file.
